La Flor de Yakumo
by Yakumito
Summary: Han pasado 3 años desde el final de la serie Sago, Kutal y Binka siguen buscandoa Mushra por que están seguros de que aun vive...Pero algo ha pasado ¡¡¡SE HA FORMADO UN UNIVERSO PARALELO CUANDO MUSHRA DESTRUYO A LANANCURAS!... Dejen REVIEWS!...
1. Estaras Bien

**La Flor De Yakumo**

_**Capitulo 1: Estarás Bien**_

**Era una mañana de primavera y una joven paseaba por un frondoso bosque cuando entre los árboles se escucho como si alguien luchara. Al ir a ver encontró a los guardias del rey golpeando a un extraño joven.**

**Alto! Deténganse, pero que hacen –dijo la joven deteniendo la pelea**

**Srta. Ayame, pero ¿qué esta haciendo aquí? –pregunto el consejero real que estaba entre los guardias **

**Eso no te importa ****Orimaki**** –dijo antes de notar que al joven a quien estaban golpeando estaba muy herido- pero que le han hecho –dijo acercándose al muchacho**

**Solo le dábamos una lección –respondió el consejero real**

**Yo creo que al rey no le agradara saber lo que hace usted en sus ratos libres –dijo la muchacha**

**No pensara molestar al rey con esas tonterías –repuso el enterrano**

**Usted muy bien sabe que las peleas entre humanos y/o enterranos están prohibidas en el reino –dijo la joven**

**Vamos –replico el hombre mientras se marchaba enardecido ante la petulancia de la joven**

**La joven al ver al enterrano tan herido lo llevó hasta un refugio cercano al bosque (Uds. se preguntaran como, pero usen su imaginación) donde se encontraba un viejo amigo suyo**

**Anato, espero que no te moleste que haya traído a este forastero a tu casa –dijo la joven mientras limpiaba las heridas del enfermo**

**No te preocupes niña mía, bien tu sabes que puedes contar conmigo para todo –dijo el anciano ermitaño **

**Gracias Anato, sólo espero que él vuelva en si con las medicinas que preparaste –dijo Ayame **

**Dime que te preocupa niña Ayame –dijo el anciano mientras mezclaba hierbas **

**Es que... debo ir a la escuela a ayudar a Tirse y me da pena dejarte solo con él –dijo la joven**

**No querrás decir que te preocupa que este muchacho empeore –dijo el ermitaño**

**Si, digo no, es que no sé, él me inspira confianza –dijo la muchacha bajado la mirada**

**Mi niña estas aprendiendo a ver el alma con otros ojos. Ya vete que si no llegaras tarde y no te preocupes que este joven es muy fuerte y se pondrá bien –dijo el anciano mientras abría la puerta**

**Esta bien, pero después de hablar con el rey vendré inmediatamente –dijo la joven mientras salía **

**Hora mas tarde (en el castillo del rey)**

**Rey Draku sorprendí esta mañana a ****Orimaki**** golpeando a un joven enterrano en el bosque –dijo la joven ante el rey**

**Creo que algo me comento –respondió el rey **

**Y no vas ha hacer nada –dijo la joven**

**Pero que quieres que haga si el niño estaba robando –dijo su majestad**

**¿robando? –dudo la joven**

**Si- respondió el rey **

**Y si estaba robando porque no lo arresto –agregó la joven**

**Porque se rehusó al arresto**

**Ese tipo tiene excusa para todo –dijo enfadada la joven**

**Y porque te preocupas tanto por un simple plebeyo –dijo el rey**

**Eso nunca lo entendería "Su Majestad" –dijo la joven en un tono sarcástico **

**Por que no eres un poquito mas parecida a tu madre –dijo reprendiendo a la joven **

**La joven solo bajo la mirada y salio del castillo guardando silencio mientras rompía en llanto en las afueras de la ciudad **

**al llegar a la casa de Anato**

**Porque siempre me reprocha como era mi madre si él ni siquiera la recuerda –dijo la joven mientras entraba a la casa**

**Que bueno que llegaste Ayame, éste muchacho no deja de nombrar a alguien llamada Yakumo –dijo el anciano**

**¿Yakumo? Como la flor –dijo la joven **

**Si y además se levanto y dijo que debía buscarla y de repente volvió a caer desmayado. Este joven me esta preocupando –dijo el ermitaño**

**No te preocupes ahora lo cuidaré yo –dijo Ayame**

**Esta bien, pero yo debo ir a la gruta de la flor a buscar alguna hierbas **

**Ve no te preocupes yo lo cuidare**

**Lo se mi niña, adiós –dijo mientras tomaba un canasto **

**Adiós Anato -dijo antes de cerrar la puerta**

**La joven se sentó en una silla cercana a la cama en la que estaba el joven**

**¿Dónde estoy? –dijo el muchacho mientras intentaba levantarse**

**No es bueno que te levantes aun –dijo la muchacha mientras lo volvía a recostar**

**¿Porque tengo vendados los ojos? –pregunto algo confundido**

**Es que te golpearon muy fuerte en la cabeza y Anato dijo que la luz te haría mal -respondió mientras se sentaba**

**¿Quien eres tu?**

**Mi nombre es Ayame y por casualidad te encontré en el bosque herido.**

**Yo soy Mushra**

**Mucho gusto Mushra, bienvenido a Sarcis, te pido disculpas por como te trataron Orimaki y los guardias del rey.**

**¿Ellos me golpearon?**

**Si¿pero porque?**

**Porque pregunte por el rey**

**¿Para que?**

**Para ayudar a los aldeanos de Sarcis que mueren de hambre dia a dia**

**y que piensas hacer -dijo la joven**

**Matar al rey**

**?Matar al rey? ... yo se mejor que nadie que el rey no es mala persona es solo que despues de la muerte de la reina el cambio y se ha dejado influenciar por Orimaki **

**Entonces es Orimaki con quien tengo que luchar**

**No debes, las peleas solo traen muerte y la muerte destruccion **

**Tu voz, tu voz me recuerda a Yakumo -dijo melancolicamente**

**¿quien es Yakumo?**

**Yakumo era la mas hermosa flor de enterra**

**¿La quieres mucho, cierto?**

**Si, pero nunca se lo dije y daria cualquier cosa por volver a verla sonreir **

**eso que dices es muy lindo y espero que cuando te mejores la encuentres **

**no lo creo, pues ella murio hace algun tiempo**

**entonces yo creo que debe estar con mi mamá en el cielo -dijo melancolicamente**

**lo siento, yo no ...**

**no te preocupes, es mejor que descanses ya que aun estas débil**

**si, te quedaras aqui -dijo el enterrano mientras se recostaba **

**solo hasta que llegue Anato por que despues debo ir a mi casa**

**¿no vives aqui?**

**no yo vivo en la ciudad, pero vengo siempre asi que mañana vendre temprano**

**lo prometes**

**si lo prometo, pero ahora descanza **

**sí**

**Los dias pasaron y Ayame seguia yendo a ver como mejoraba su nuevo amigo Mushra.**

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

**_Notas de La Autora: Hola queridos lectores (si alguien lo lee -) Wuenu... Espero que lean este fics aunque este capitulo no es muy bueno porque es el comienzo, pero luego vendrá la acción , espero que les haya agradado espero sus comentarios ideas déjenme un Review!_**

**_Bye besos Miko Midoriko_**

* * *

_**Avances del próximo capitulo: el rapto de la princesa traerá algunas verdades a la vida de todos, Mushra se encuentra con algunos viejos amigos y se revela el verdadero propósito de ****Orimaki. ?Todo esta por comenzar! **_

* * *

**_Capitulo 2: El rapto de la princesa_**

* * *


	2. El Rapto de la princesa

**La Flor De Yakumo**

**Capitulo 2:_ El Rapto De La Princesa_**

Adios Anato, adios Mushra debo irme ya que debo llegar temprano a yudar a la escuela -se despidio la joven

llegaras antes de que Anato me quite las vendas -dijo el enterrano

si apenas termine llegaré -dijo la joven

adios mi niña vuelve pronto -dijo en anciano

si Anato -dijo al salir

¿que sucede Anato-pregunto Mushra

Es que tengo un mal presentimiento - dijo observando por la ventana a la joven

Despues de ayudar a los niños en la escuela Ayame se preparaba para irse a casa de Anato

Adios Tirse, nos vemos mañana -dijo mientras se despedia

¿Porque vas tan feliz-pregunto la maestra

Es que hoy mi amigo Mushra se quita las vendas

el muchacho de quien me hablaste -pregunto la profesora

si el mismo -dijo alegremente

entonces que te vaya bien -dijo su joven amiga

Gracias, adios

Mientras Ayame caminaba por el bosque un pequeño niño se le acerco

buenas tardes señorita -dijo el niño- usted es la princesa Aya

Si, pero dime Ayame -dijo alegremente-

entonces tome -dijo entregandole una delicada corona de flores para que usase en la cabeza-

muchas gracias pequeño -dijo la joven princesa colocandose la corona

de nada -dijo y se marcho

mientras seguia caminando unos enterranos aparecieron y se llevaron a la joven princesa

Hora mas tarde en la casa de Anato

¿que pasa que aun no llega-dijo Mushra

esta oscureciendo -dijo preocupado el anciano

nunca ha llegado tan tarde

lo sé -dijo el anciano- algo malo presentia esta mañana

Toc-toc (alguien toco la puerta)

¿quien sera ha esta hora-dijo el anciano

y si es Ayame -dijo el enterrano

es muy tarde para que sea ella

¿entonces?

Ire a ver -dijo el ermitaño mientras abria la puerta

Buenas tardes señor Anato quisiera saber si la Srta. Ayame ha venido por aqui -pregunto el guardia real

no ha venido desde la mañana -repondio el anciano

es que todos estan preocupados por que ha desaparecido

¿Desaparecido-dijo mushra desde el lugar en donde estaba

si ya que nadie la ha visto desde la mañana. muchas gracias por su ayuda -dijo antes de marcharse

debo ir a buscarla -dijo muy decidido Mushra

No, es muy de noche y los mas posible es que te pierdas

pero... entonces que haremos

Esperar... -se resigno el viejo ermitaño

Mientras a las afueras del Reino Sarcis

con esto tu padre iniciara la guerra con el principe Jeff -dijo un enterrano mientras se acercaba

no te saldras con la tuya Orimaki de cualquier forma mi padre se dara cuenta de que eres tu

no lo creo, pues el es un tonto al igual que tu noviecito Jeff -dijo Orimaki

mi padre no iniciara la guerra y Jeff tampoco

Jeff te ama y haria cualquier cosa para que nada te pase

a si que ademas de controlar a mi padre, tambien controlas a Jeff

vez que no soy ningun inutil

de cualquier forma Anato y Mushra me ayudaran

esos dos ya no molestaran pues ya envie a matarlos

no te das cuenta que una guerra acabaria con ambos reinos

eso es justo lo que quiero, asi Sarcis y Maple seran mias y gobernare soberanamente

jamas seras rey de este ni de ningun reino

y que te importa total no estaras para presenciarlo

¿que haras conmigo -dijo la joven

si no fueras tan arrogante te dejaria vivir para que gobernases conmigo -dijo tomando el delicado rostro de la joven

no me toques Orimaki, sabes me das asco prefiero cualquier cosa antes de estar cerca tuyo

si eso es lo que quieres te perderas en el bosque y te comeran las bestias, pero antes te exijo que me des la corona de la esperanza

No la tendras jamas por que no te pertenece

Dame la corona-exclamo enfadado

no la tengo, tu creiste que la traeria conmigo, si era lo mas importante para mi madre, vaya que eres inepto

no me importa, porque cuando tu padre muera su corona sera mia jajaja -rio mientras se iba

Y ahora que haré -dijo tomándose la frente- ya sé -se dijo a si misma- talves si voy con Jeff el detenga la guerra, pero como llegaré alla si no sé nisiquiera en donde estoy -dijo mirando a su alrededor

Quizá yo te pueda ayudar -dijo una voz entre los arbustos

¿quien eres, porque no te dejas ver-dijo la joven buscando el dueño de la extraña voz

Mi nombre es Hackuba -dijo apareciendo de entre los arbustos- soy un robot transporte

mucho gusto Hackuba, mi nombre es Ayame, en seri crees que puedas ayudarme -dijo con sus ojos azules muy brillantes

El robot abrio sus ojos de par en par al notar que esos ojos eran iguales a los de alguien que el conoció

sí, solo dime donde quieres ir y yo te llevaré -dijo Hackuba

A la mañana

¿qué sucede Anato-pregunto Mushra

solo guarda silencio y sigueme -dijo el anciano mientras abria una puerta en el piso de la casa

¿que es esto-volvió a preguntar

este pasadizo secreto nos llevará camino al bosque -dijo caminando por el tunel-

no hubiese sido mas facil salir por la puerta -dijo mushra

no podiamos, si te fijas bien tienen la casa rodeada -dijo entreabriendo unos arbustos en donde se veian unos guardias con antorchas que lo prendian fuego a la pequeña casa

debemos hacer algo -dijo mushra muy molesto

lo mejor será ir al pueblo y buscar a Ayame -dijo el anciano apoyandose en su viejo bastón

estas seguro de que aqui se encuentra Mushra -dijo una niña mientras entraban a un pueblo

sí -dijo un enorme gato amarillo- pero primero seria bueno que comieramos algo

Ay, tu sólo piensas en comer Kutal -dijo la pequeña binka- quizá como estará Mushra

Kutal, binka tiene razón, pero tambien creo que seria bueno comer algo -dijo Saago mirando muchas tiendas a su alrededor

con ustedes dos no se puede -dijo tratando de contener sus ganas de dispararles con su bazuca, cuando su estomago tambien gruño

ves -dijo Kutal- entremos aqui, quiza haya algo bueno para comer

Por que te preocupas de eso, si comes todo lo que ves -le dijo Saago mientras a Binka le aparecia una enrme gota en la cabeza y a Kutal una enorme vena en la frente

Al entrar en la caverna

espero que haya algo delicioso para comer -dijo Kutal

Miren! forasteros -dijo uno de los hombres que estaban alli

¿qué tendran en contra de los forasteros-le dijo Saago a Kutal y a Binka

Es mejor que vengan conmigo -dijo una mujer que se les acerco y los sacó lo mas rapido posible

¿qué sucede-dijo Binka¿qué tenían en contra nuestra?

Es que desde que desapareció la princesa, todo el pueblo se puso asi, a la defensiva porque lo mas probable es que se desate una guerra -explico la mujer

Pero una guerra es terrible -dijo Binka

Eso mismo decia la princesa Aya

pero como desaparecio -pregunto Saago

Segun algunos y el Consejero del rey, un joven forastero que Aya cuido cuando se rstablecia su salud (Mushra) la raptó

Un forastero-dijeron a coro Binka, Saago y Kutal

Mientras tanto

Por donde empezaremos a buscarla -dijo mushra

lo mejor será hablar con Tirse y luego veremos lo que hacemos -dijo Anato

¿Y donde encontraremos a Tirse-preguunto el enterrano

Aquí -dijo el anciano entrando a un gran edificio

¿que es esto-pregunto Mushra al ver muchos niños corriendo y jugando

esta es una escuela -dijo el anciano, esperame aqui, ire a buscar a Tirse- dijo mientras entraba a un salon

¿quien es usted señor-pregunto un niño que se acerco

Por que lo preguntas niño -dijo Mushra

poreque usted se parece a la descripcion que dijo una señorita

¿quien Ayame-pregunto insistentemente Mushra

¿Ayame-pregunto el niño¿quies es Ayame?

él se refiere a la Princesa Aya -dijo una joven mujer que se acercaba con Anato

¿Princesa? nunca me dijiste que ella era princesa -dijo Mushra

eso ya no viene al caso, lo que importa ahora es encontrar a Ayame -dijo el anciano- solo espero que este bien

asi que tu eres Mushra -dijo Tirse- Aya me hablo de ti y ademas hace un rato unos jovenes te buscaban

¿quienes eran-pregunto

Mushra-grito una niña que corrió a abrazar al joven enterrano. junto a ella venian otros dos enterranos

¿Binka, Saago y Kutal-dijo Mushra

* * *

**Notas de La Autora:** Hello, espero que les haya agradado este capitulo, disculpen que no tenga tanta accion, pero si de seguro los proximos tendran mucha. Espero que les haya gustado el comienzo, porque aun le falta harto... ya saben los Reviews me hacen muy feliz!

Bye Besos Yakumo Kinomoto.

* * *

**Avances del proximo capitulo:** Aya logra porfin llegar al castillo de Jeff, pero encontrara una sorpresa, Mushra, Saago, Kutal y Binka van en busqueda de la princesa, y la accion recien comienza con la Hyperforma!

* * *

**Capitulo 3: _"Hyperforma!"

* * *

_**


	3. Hyperforma!

**La Flor De Yakumo**

_**Capitulo 3: "Hyperforma!"**_

Gracias Hackuba -dijo la joven princesa- sin ti creo que no hubiese llegado nunca

No te preocupes -dijo hackuba

Adiós y gracias de nuevo -dijo antes de entrar en un enorme castillo

Hackuba no se fue se quedo en la entrada mientras se dijo a si mismo _-creo que no me iré, hay algo que me llama la atención, y creo que será necesario que me quede_

_Mientras tanto la joven Ayame se dirigía a hablar con el Rey Jeff cuando..._

Nunca creí que llegarías -dijo una extraña voz

¿Qué? -pregunto con miedo al escuchar esa voz

Creí que estarías perdida en el bosque

Orimaki! -se sorprendió la joven

Creo que esta vez no escaparas para arruinar mis planes -dijo mientras la sujetaba fuertemente con una mano y tapaba su boca con la otra

_mientras tanto_

¿A quien buscamos? -pregunto Kutal

A una amiga, La princesa Ayame -dijo mushra

¿A la princesa? ¿Como es que la conoces? -pregunto Binka

¿Es Linda? -pregunto Saago

Ella me cuido cuando fui atacado por los guardias reales y solo hoy me entere de que es princesa -respondió Mushra

¿Y es linda? -volvió a preguntar Saago

No lo sé -respondió Mushra

¿Pero cómo? -dijeron a coro

Es que solo ayer pude ver ya que tenía vendado los ojos y no la alcance a conocer -dijo Mushra- pero su voz era hermosa

¿Creen que el anciano tenga razón? -dijo Kutal

No lo se, pero creo que Anato es un vidente y estoy seguro que Ayame fue en busca del rey Jeff -dijo Mushra desde su platillo

Bueno si es un vidente lo mas seguro es que tenga razón dijo Saago

En el castillo de Jeff

Te quedaras aquí y no podrás salir -dijo Orimaki a la joven princesa- a esta hora ciudad Sarcis debe estar en ruinas

_Los ojos de la joven se cerraron con miedo al imaginar la devastación de su ciudad, niños llorando, gente herida y muerta, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, pero dijo -no creas que te saldrás con la tuya Jeff y mi padre se enteraran de esto, y solo tu saldrás perjudicado_

Tu padre debe estar muerto y Jeff no podrá ayudarte -dijo mientras salía de los calabozos

¿Muerto? -se repetía una y otra vez- ¡no puede ser! -dijo mientras de sus ojos caían grandes lagrimas

¿Ayame te encuentras bien? -pregunto una voz conocida

Hackuba! -dijo la princesa secándose las lagrimas- necesito que me ayudes una vez mas

Si dime que quieres que haga -pregunto el robot

Necesito que lleves la esperanza a Sarcis -dijo sacando una pequeña y delicada corona

¿La esperanza? -dijo mirando la corona que llevaba en el frente 3 extrañas gemas

Si, es la corona que perteneció a mi madre y si los ciudadanos de Sarcis la ven tendrán la misma esperanza que mi madre tenia

Es muy importante para ti -dijo Hackuba guardando la corona

Si, porque cada una de estas gemas representa Amistad, Vida y Valor y perteneció a mi madre

Entonces me iré enseguida -dijo marchándose

Espero que llegue bien -dijo la joven

Tonta, tonta, creíste que me iría sin saber donde estaba la corona -dijo el malvado enterrano

Orimaki! -se asombro la muchacha

Fue muy triste lo que dijiste, pero eso no evitara que destruya ambos reinos y consiga esa corona que aunque no lo creas contiene grandes poderes

Lo escuchaste todo -dijo mirando por la pequeña ventana que tenia la celda

Por supuesto y ahora mismo iré por la corona -dijo mientras se iba lanzando grandes carcajadas

La joven princesa solo miro por la ventana y dijo en voz alta -Debo salir como sea de aquí

Princesa Ayame -dijo la voz de un niño

La joven al voltear se encontró con la mirada de un niño, el cual le había obsequiado una corona de flores

Lo siento -dijo el niño- si no lo hacia la vida de mi mamá corría peligro

No te preocupes pequeño, sólo que... -dijo antes que el niño dijiera

Yo la ayudare a salir de aquí -dijo dando saltitos de felicidad

Pero como? -dijo la joven princesa

Escuché lo que dijo Orimaki y cuando se descuido robé sus llaves, mire -dijo mostrándole las susodichas llaves -liberé a mi mamá y ahora la sacaré de aquí -dijo abriendo la reja

Gracias pequeño ¿cual es tu nombre? -dijo la princesa

Mi nombre es Daigo -dijo sonriendo alegremente

Muchas gracias Daigo -dijo saliendo de los calabozos -ahora buscaré como llegar mas rápido -pensó cuando se encontró con la respuesta ante sus ojos- caballos reales -dijo subiéndose en uno y cabalgando rápidamente

_Mientras tanto Hackuba avanzaba lo más rápido posible por el bosque cuando..._

Crees que vamos por buen camino -dijo Binka

Porque me lo preguntas a mi -dijo Saago- si Mushra dijo que sabia el camino

Ehh, creo que nos perdimos -dijo Mushra tomándose la cabeza

Lo mejor será que descansemos -dijo Kutal

¿Como se te ocurre decir que descansemos si la vida de alguien corre peligro y... AYYYY -grito Binka cuando algo se movió entre los arbustos y salio frente a ellos nada más ni nada menos que...

Hackuba! -dijeron los cuatro a coro

¿Que haces aquí? -dijo Mushra

¿Como nos encontraste? -dijo Binka

¿A donde vas? -dijo Saago

¿Cuanto tiempo ha pasado? -dijo Kutal

No es momento de conversar debo llegar a ciudad Sarcis, y creo que alguien me esta siguiendo

¿Pero quien? -dijo Saago

Debió ser mas inteligente la princesa Aya, debió haberme entregado a mi la corona y no a un estúpido robot que involucra a mas personas -dijo Orimaki apareciendo

¿Quien eres? -dijo Kutal

Mi nombre es Orimaki, pero próximamente seré el rey de Sarcis y Maple

¿Que has hecho con Ayame? -pregunto Mushra

Tu debes se Mushra, debí haberte matado cuando pude, pero ahora no perderé mi tiempo -dijo Orimaki- y no te preocupes por Ayame, solo preocúpate por ti y tus amigos

No te preocupes Mushra solo es uno -dijo Kutal

Así con que solo uno -dijo Orimaki cuando de la nada salio un ejercito de una docena de enterranos armados con lanzas- ataquen -ordeno el malvado enterrano

¿Que haremos ahora? -dijo Binka

Pues que más, luchar. Será mejor que te quedes aquí -dijo Mushra

Pero... -dijo Binka

Estarás mas segura -dijo Mushra sonriéndole lo que provoco que Binka se sonrojara

Dime donde esta Ayame -dijo Mushra sacando su lanza y atacando a los guardias, viendo esto Kutal y Saago hicieron los mismo

_Mientras Aya cabalgaba a toda prisa para llegar donde se encontraba Hackuba cuando escucho voces de enterranos luchando_

Deténganse -dijo apareciendo en el centro de la batalla

¿Quien eres? -dijo el jefe de los guardias

Yo soy -dijo quitándose la capa

Princesa Ayame, Orimaki nos dijo que había sido raptada por el enterrano Mushra

Eso es verdad, pero no fue Mushra, sino el mismo Orimaki -dijo mientras bajaba del caballo

Orimaki nos ha engañado a todos, arréstenlo -ordeno el principal guardia

Ayame -dijo Mushra mirando de cerca a la princesa

Mushra! Por un momento te creí muerto -dijo sonriendo alegremente

Lamento acabar con este reencuentro pero voy hacer lo que debí haber hecho desde un comienzo -dijo mientras grandes alas de mosquito le salían en la espalda y tomaba a Ayame y se elevaba con ella- ahora morirás y nadie podrá salvarte

NOOO! -gritaron Mushra, Saago y Kutal

_Cuando desde donde se encontraba la corona 3 reflejos de luz salieron en dirección de los 3 enterranos_

HYPERFORMA! -dijeron los tres enterrícolas trasformándose en hyperenterranos

Han recuperado sus poderes -dijo Binka

Ni siquiera en sus hyperfomas podrán derrotarme y salvar a Aya -dijo soltándola desde una altura de mas de 30 metros

Mientras la joven se precipitaba al suelo...

Te tengo -dijo hypermushra- estas bien

Si -dijo la princesa antes de perder el conocimiento

Muy bien, pero la próxima vez no contaran con la misma suerte -dijo el malvado enterrano volando muy lejos

**Notas de La Autora:** Otro capitulo… pues espero que les haya gustado! Saben logre conseguir todos los episodios de Shinzo en Español asi que los vere … a lo mejor logro que regrese la inspiración y pueda escribr algo mejor

Gracias por los reviews me hicieron muy feliz…. Les quiero mucho ya que se toman el tiempo en dar su opinión…. gracias

Bye Besos Midoriko

**Avances del proximo capitulo:** puede existir en el mundo dos pesonas iguales y sentir por ellas exactamente lo mismo…. Puede el dolor de la muerte compensarse con saber la realidad sobre su origen…

**Capitulo 3: _"Un nuevo sentimiento" _**


End file.
